1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In video expression, a typical video includes a plurality of scenes. In the video expression, a scene structure (also referred to as picture continuity) has been devised according to the intention of a producer such as separating scenes with the same content by a predetermined temporal interval.